Music Madness
by Toys-over-Boys
Summary: AU. Maka's best friend records her singing an original song without letting her know. Oppurtunities pile up when it goes viral.
1. Chapter 1

Music Madness

Yay! I'm actually doing a series!

Be happy! This is as unoriginal as it can get though. So, yeah.

Summary: AU. Maka's best friend records her singing an original song without letting her know. Oppurtunities pile up when it goes viral.

Disclaimer: Me do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

The young pigtailed girl sighed. "Essay, done. Finally!" She slammed her pencil down and laid back on her chair.

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE! YOUR GOD IS CALLING! ANSWER YOUR-"

"What is it Black Star?" The girl said hastily into her flip phone.

"Sorry Maka. It's me Kid. Did I interrupt anything?"

Maka rubbed her temples. "Yeah, kinda. Just, tell me what you need."

"Actually, it's what you told me you needed."

The girl blinked, then groaned. "I totally forgot. I'm so sorry! I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

"I'll come along in 8." He replied before hanging up.

"Always has to be symmetrical." Maka muttered.

Maka go up and stretched. "I was actually going to think of sleeping. But my session with Kid is much more important."

In 2 minutes, she cleaned up her room. In the another 2, she got changed. For the last minute, she used the bathroom.

Then she waited in her kitchen with some green tea, Kid's favorite.

After 3 minutes, she heard a knock on the door.

_'1. 2. 3. 4.'_ She started counting the knocks. _'5. 6. 7. 8.'_

"Maka."

Said girl sighed, got up and opened the door. "Why do you always knock 8 times?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "You know why. We've been friends since we were 14." He replied before sitting down and taking a sip of the green tea.

He didn't wear a business suit today like he would usually do. Today, he wore a gray v-neck collared shirt, gray capris, and gray Vans which he had the curtesy of taking off by the door.

Maka found his genetic components weird though.

I mean, who has naturally honey gold eyes and jet black hair with 3 horizontal white stripes that only covered the left side of their hair?

Talk about symmetry.

"I'm sorry that I forgot. I've just been busy lately and-"

Kid held up a hand. "I understand. We all do, there's no need to explain. It must be hard for you already."

"No kidding." Maka sighed. "Did you know my dad has a debt? So all of the money to me in the will, goes immediately to the people he's in debt to. And that wasn't even enough for the debt! I had to use my mom's will money too! So in order to keep this apartment and pay rent, I have to get a job. And not one that gets in the way of college or a low paying job."

Kid tapped his chin. "I'll tell you if there are any openings for a good paying job I know."

Maka smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem Maka." The dark haired boy got up and pushed his chair in. "Shall we start?"

The ash blonde smiled. "Yup!"

They walked into Maka's room.

Kid looked around. "Why'd you color the walls peach?"

She shrugged. "The color soothes me."

The older boy smiled as he stood by the keyboard. "You have the notes?"

Maka nodded and sat on the foot of her bed, next to her keyboard.

At that moment, Kid pressed the record button on the tape recorder secretly.

'She probably will hate me for this, but it's for her own good.'

As Kid played the piano, Maka started singing the song she composed.

* * *

Later that evening, Kid stayed up late downloading the song onto the internet.

_'88%... 92%... 96%...'_

"Finally!" The boy smiled as he played the video.

Maka's angelic voice filled the room.

Now, it was time for his fellow bloggers to rate her.

* * *

The beginning is short, I know. I'll update tomorrow if that makes you guys feel better.

Anyways, I have to run.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the late update!

But thank you to:

livy leaf: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert. I'm glad you like it.

Guest: It's alright, we all have our lazy moments. I'm glad you like it.

ArtitudeGirl: For adding this to your favorite stories list.

Flygon Master: For adding this to your story alert.

alykagamine: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert.

SashaCrys: *feels positive energy* I shall keep going!

jbug2000: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list. I updated and I'll keep going.

Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

"Perfect score once again Ms. Albarn." Ms. Marie smiled as she handed back her essay.

Maka sighed happily. She actually rushed on it, but got enough information onto it. As well as sorting them out, having a great thesis, backing up her thesis, hell; she used words that even she didn't know until she looked it up!

"Pst. Pst. Maka. Pst."

"Yeah Kim?"

The pink haired girl looked shyly at her. "Do you happen to sing?"

In response, she laughed. Inwardly though, she was freaking out. "Do I look like one to sing Kim?"

Kim giggled nervously. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I know myself." She then averted her eyes to the front of the class. 'Why did she ask me that? Does she know? Did she hear? How'd she find out?' Maka mentally shook her head. 'No. It must've been a coincidence.'

She then decided to call Kid.

* * *

"Maka! I'm so glad you called! I found you the perfect job!"

She was happy that he had already found her a good paying job, but she didn't call him for that. "Yeah, that's great. But I didn't call you for that. Listen, Kim-"

"It pays $1,000."

"Really?!" I asked, flabbergasted.

"I'll give you the details. What time do you end again?"

"1:50."

"Okay, see you then. Bye Maka."

"Bye."

While she hung up, she froze. _'Wait a minute...'_

"HE STALLED!"

* * *

Another short chapter, sorry.

Once again, an update tomorrow. Since, the beginning chapters are short.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

I have been busy with lots of stuff, it just doesn't seem to help that I've gotten all this drama around me. *sigh*

Anyways! You guys like this story! *gush*

I'm so happy!

Thanks to:

Flygon Master: Merp. Sorry, this chapter's really short! The next one is longer though!

Dancing Crimson: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!

HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES: For adding this to your story alert!

lilyannhuang6700: For adding this to your story alert!

livy leaf: Thank you for the review!

AlyCatt14: For adding this to your story alert!

Timetrixter22: Lol. That was cliche. XD

Nerdynerdnerd: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!

LoveMeLikeCrazy: For adding this to your story alert!

HiHellolWeird: For adding this to your favorite stories list!

that is not okay: For adding this to your story alert!

So, yeah.

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Kid put his tea cup down. "I can't be here too long. Father wants me to accompany him while he reviews the products."

Maka bit her lip hesitantly. She really wanted to know if it wasn't a coincidence. "Fine." She sighed.

"Okay. Straight to the details. It's a janitor job."

"$1,000 for cleaning?"

"My father's building."

"Oh." Realization struck her.

His father was one of the richest men in the world. Apparently, he was so rich that the people who work in his building have enough to buy a unicorn after 1 year of working there. Hell, even the janitors could.

"When do I start?" She asks in a whisper.

"Since I recommended you, father said that you start immediately. He approves of you a lot, he was happy to give you a job." Kid got up. "You start tomorrow. You'll be cleaning the music room. All our instruments are there. Be careful with the piano though." Kid said grimly, handing her a piece of paper. "The pianist who owns it thinks very precious of it."

She nods. _'I have a job now...'_

"I'll pick you up and drop you off. See you tomorrow Maka." He quietly slipped out the door.

Maka stared at the paper which read,"Death Studios."

_'Wait a minute...'_

"HE STALLED AGAIN!"

* * *

Kid wipe the sweat off his forehead as he started the car. "Maka is someone you don't want to mess with. I guaranteed myself a book slammed upon my head." He drove out of the parking lot of Maka's apartment building.

A sound of a piano being played filled the car.

Kid pushed a button on his car. "Hello?"

"Hey Kid."

"Ah, yes?"

"What is it you wanted me to look up on the internet?"

Kid started sweating more. "Uh... My blog."

"Why?"

"I need you to check if something I downloaded was put up."

The voice grunted. "All right. I gotta go then. See you tomorrow at the music room."

"Heheh. See you."

Kid made a stop at a red light as the person hung up. Banging his head on the steering wheel, Kid groaned.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

Next chapter'll be good, I promise!

Go on and read it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*WARNING* THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I HAVE UPDATED. GO BACK TO CHAPTER 3 IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET. *WARNING*

Again, I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Tired, Maka dragged herself out the college doors. If her father agreed on Harvard, maybe even Yale, she wouldn't be stuck at Shibusen Academy. Such a strange name for an American college.

But then again, for some odd reason, she got a discount on everything. Her classes were cheaper for her than others and she got out earlier.

People blamed her mother and father's job. They had low pays.

And Maka blamed herself.

Her mother could have been a lawyer if not Maka had been born. Her father had a job that Maka wasn't informed of, no details given. But surely it was a good paying job because his will gave her more than $8,000 a month.

"If not for his stupid debt." Maka grumbled.

She spotted a black Mercedes out front, people going around it and admiring it. It was a new series that even Maka didn't know of.

The windows rolled down and Kid looked grimly at Maka.

"Maka! Hurry, or we'll both be late!"

Maka sighed and walked over to the car, hearing the whispers of her other classmates.

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"Pft. Who'd want to date that?"

"He looks so strange."

"But hot!"

Maka rolled her eyes as she got into the car and rolled up the window. "Why this car?"

"It's the fastest I could find."

"Wha-"

Kid hit the gas pedal, making them fly off.

"KID!"

"Yes Maka?"

"SLOW DOWN!"

Kid chuckled before decelerating. "Are you nervous?"

"Kinda."

"Don't be. It's an easy job."

Maka frowned at him. "You still didn't give me enough information."

"Oh right! It's on the 8th floor. When you get out of the elevator, there will be a room to your far left. Do not go in there. It's the recording studio that no one gets to go in. On your far right will be the music room. You'll find the janitors closet near there, just look for the door that says 'Janitor'." Kid tapped the steering wheel. "That's about it. My father put you on the best floor by the way."

"Huh?"

"My favorite producer is on the 8th floor. As well as my favorite pianist."

"Hey, about the pianist-"

"Do not talk about piano's with him. He gets easily angered when asked that specific question."

"Oh. Okay."

"Then there's the producer. His assistant and the recorder that work for him are nice. But they won't be there with him all the time. His assistant is especially nice, she helps him cool off. His recorder is only there when he needs to or is sound checking."

"Are they are the only people working up there?"

"Pretty much. Father had made the 8th floor prohibited to the others. Which gives you even more complications."

"Why?"

"The regular elevator doesn't have an 8 button. There's a secret elevator that only they know of. It's around the back. The trash bin? If you go behind it, you'll find a door. Behind the door, you'll find elevator doors. Once in the elevator, you'll think of pressing the number 8 right?"

"Of course, I'm going to the 8th floor."

"Wrong. Press 42-42-564."

"Huh?"

"It's on the elevator wall behind you when you look at the number 8. Press that, then the number 8."

"That's... Complicated."

Kid nodded. "Yes. I know. And I'm sorry about that. If you don't-"

"No! It's okay! I need this job!"

Kid sighed. "Here we are."

Maka looked out to see a 20 story high building with the words, "Death Studios" on it. "It's huge."

"It's actually my father's smallest building. Though, his best. Now get going before you're late."

Maka nodded, climbing out of the car. She did as Kid told, around the back, behind the trash bin, behind the door, into the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button on the wall, 42-42-564 then the number 8.

The elevator started to move, making Maka sigh in relief.

"Oh god... I have to stop letting him stall!" Maka swore uncharacteristically under her breath.

The elevator came to a stop and let out a quiet ding.

Sighing, Maka stepped out of the elevator. "First day of work is always the hardest."

She immediately turned to her right and started walking to the janitor's closet. Searching the beat up room, she dropped her bag, then picked up a small towel and a bottle of febreeze.

Maka walked over to the music room, but suddenly stopped in front of it.

A familiar tune was playing. A piano surely but the piece...

Maka's eyes widened. "That's my song!" She quietly opened the door and slipped in.

The pianist continued to play the piece, not noticing that Maka was there.

Or so she thought.

He stopped abruptly. "Who's there?" He called out to the darkness of the room.

Maka gulped.

"Answer me."

Maka stepped out of the shadows. "Where'd you hear that song?"

The mysterious pianist grunted. "The normal question people would ask is 'Who are you?' Hell, people start with a hello."

"Fine. Hello. Who are you?" Maka said sarcastically.

"Hi. And you don't need to know my name."

"Now answer my question."

"You obviously don't own Internet."

"I do."

"The song is viral."

"What's it called?"

"Huh?"

Maka walked over to him. "What's the name of the song?"

"I don't know. I just heard it on my friend's blog."

Gritting her teeth, Maka asked, "His name doesn't happen to be Kid... Is it?"

The pianist turned to her. "You know him?"

"That bastard! He recorded me!" She pointed at him. "That's my song!"

"Prove it."

Maka crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Your voice doesn't sound like that when you talk. It sounds entirely different. So sing and play."

"I don't play the piano."

"Then I'll play and you sing."

Maka bit her lip while the pianist stared at her.

She then noted how he looked.

Red eyes. White gravity defying hair. What the... Shark teeth?

He looked like a science experiment gone wrong.

But then again, she had met Kid and Black Star. His looks shouldn't surprise her at all.

"Well?"

Not in the mood to fight, Maka sighed and sat beside him. "Play."

* * *

Maka's POV

The pianist rose an eyebrow when we stopped.

"Well?" I asked.

"How did you not know your voice has gone viral? Everyone's practically singing your song in the shower."

"Maybe because Kid recorded me without me knowing." I grumbled. 'So then that's why Kim asked if I sang.'

"That's ridiculous. Speaking of Kid, where is he? He's supposed to meet me here."

I looked at him quizzically. "He said he had to meet up with his dad."

"That bastard! I didn't have to come here then!"

"Well, well."

We both looked toward the door.

A silver haired man with a lab coat stood by the doorway. He had a bolt through his head and stitches seemed to be a fashion statement for him.

"You must be Ms. Maka. My name is Stein, I pretty much take care of this floor of the building. I couldn't find you, why on earth are you in here?" The silver haired man held his hand out for me to shake.

I walked over, took his hand with a good grip and he gave a slight shake before releasing me. "Well, I-"

"She heard me playing and was being nosy." The strange pianist I met interrupted.

"And I assume you were singing." He rose an eyebrow at me.

My cheeks grew red. "I-"

"Oh yeah. That was definitely her." The pianist stood up and walked towards us.

"Hm... Your voice when singing is different than your voice while talking. How interesting..." The strange man twisted the bolt implanted in his head.

My thought during all this you ask? I'm in a building full of lunatics.

"Can I-"

"It is interesting isn't it?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Both the pianist and strange bolt headed man jumped from my sudden shouting.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN INTERRUPTING ME AND I'M SICK OF IT!"

The pianist chuckled.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!" He rubbed the top of his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"A Maka Chop. When I feel irritated or the slightest bit of angry, a book immediately becomes my weapon."

"WHERE THE HELL DID THE BOOK EVEN COME FROM?!"

"A portal." I said sarcastically. "I carry books with me everywhere."

"Bookworm."

"MAKA-"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Stop." Stein's voice commanded, making us both freeze. "May you two follow me? I suddenly got a brilliant idea. I'm sure the rest of the corporation would be proud."

I followed him halfway out the door when he suddenly stopped.

"Soul."

I looked at the pianist. _'Soul.'_

"We'll raise your pay check by 50% if you come with me."

"Double it."

"Done."

Stein continued to walk into the hallway, Soul and I following behind him.

"Your name's Soul? Is that really-"

"Yeah." He nodded. "My stage name is Soul Eater. I got rid of my real last name years ago and demanded that there be no trace of it. Kid complied quickly."

"Huh. By the way, your great on the piano. How'd you learn the chords?"

"By ear."

I stopped. "No way. You are totally lying! It looked like you practiced all night studying the chords online, and trying to-"

"I only heard the song once. And then I turned my computer off. I didn't even get to a piano until 30 seconds before you interrupted me."

I puffed my cheeks. "I didn't interrupt! You just stopped!"

Soul turned to look at me with a grin. "That's because I heard you. Which makes you an interruption."

"Will you two stop arguing and get into my recording studio?"

"EH?!" I screech. "Sorry Mr.-"

"Just call me Stein Ms. Maka."

"Fine, Stein. I really don't do recording my voice-"

"Then why is your voice viral?"

"KID RECORDED WITHOUT ME KNOWING!"

Behind me, I heard the pianist sigh.

Stein opened the door with a sadistic smile.

"N-whoa!" The white haired male pushed me into the recording studio without hesitation, stepping in beside me.

Stein promptly locked the door after stepping in with us. "So. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Yeah! Finally! A long chapter by yours truly. :3

I'll see you guys later, still have a lot of stuff to do!

Bai!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello internet! I am back from a long torturous time of not being here.

Thanks:

JellyRain: For following this story!

mangakaoverlord: For following this story!

Eyes Open and Never Look Back: For adding this to your favorites and following this story!

15 fallen angel: :)

AnimeLuvah99: For following this story!

LoveMeLikeCrazy: For following this story!

jbug2000: I updated for you. :)

Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

The clock on the wall couldn't go slower.

_'Damnit. Why him? Why not a brown haired hotie with blue eyes that could play the violin?'_

Stein has had a rough year. He couldn't find the right voice to record, all the past singers seriously needed auto-tune. But Stein didn't want that. He wanted someone who could sing purely without the help of electronics.

_'Apparently, I'm that someone... Along with Soul...'_

-Flashback-

"NO!"

"You sang without hesitation with me."

"That's because it was my song and I needed to protect it! It's copyright now if you steal it!"

"Your song will be known." Stein stepped in.

Maka bit her lip. "I'm not comfortable singing alone."

"Soul."

The pianist looked bewildered. "What?! No! I haven't sung for like, 12 years! You know that!"

"Then I'm not singing."

"I am not doubling your pay check if you don't sing."

"FINE! I'LL SING!" Soul grumbled while he stepped inside the recording booth with Maka. "Do you know how this works Maka?"

The blonde gulped. "A little."

Soul nodded, handing her a pair of headphones. "Put this on."

Maka did as told.

"Just sing when the music plays. I'll try and follow." Soul cleared his throat.

With that, Stein played the music.

-End of Flashback-

Then after they sang that song, Stein told them to work together to finish the song.

_'Chorus and 1st verse. Check. I just need the 2nd and 3rd verse.'_

She could already see Soul frowning at her.

_'Fine. We.'_

"MAKA!"

"HA!" Maka screeched, jumping.

"Maka, are you alright?" Ms. Marie asked.

The ash blonde plastered on a smile. "Oh. Yes Ms. Marie. It's just that I'm having a rough time. Er... You can continue your lesson."

"Actually, the bell rang."

"WHAT?!" She jumped up on her feet. "I'm going to be late!"

Ms. Marie sighed as she watched the girl run out of her class. "And so will I."

Maka continued to run, shoving papers into her bag.

"Maka!"

Said girl turned around to see Kim trying to catch up to her.

"Maka! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kim halted next to her. She had miss the period with her because of her exam in another class.

"Oh, um, what do you need? I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Right! Are you sure you didn't sing that song?"

"Um... What song?"

The pink haired girl tapped her chin. "I forgot the title but! I remember the website it was on!"

"Okay. What was it?"

"www dot symmetry pop dot com."

Maka was convinced that was Kid's site, so she sighed. "Yes Kim. That was me."

"Eep! I knew it! You're so famous Maka!"

"You know, don't tell anyone else though. I want to keep it secret until..."

Kim's eyes lit up. "Are you planning on finishing it?!"

Maka nodded. "Just keep it on the down low. I trust you."

Kim nodded. "But... Can I tell Jackie at the least?"

Maka gave a slight smile. Those two have been close to her since high school. "Of course. But tell her the same thing I told you."

"Thank you! I love you so much!" The pink haired girl enveloped the blonde in a hug.

Maka laughed as she hugged her back. "I love you too. Now, I have to get going. Bye!" Maka continued to run.

"Bye Maka!"

As Maka descended the last of the school stairs, she spotted a group of girls drooling over what looked like a boy with white hair.

Thinking that, Maka came to a halt.

White hair...

Before she could walk back up though, he spotted her with a smile.

"Where do you think you're going pigtails?" He called out to her.

Maka cursed under her breath and turned around. "I was expecting Kid to pick me up."

Soul rose an eyebrow before walking over to her and grabbing her hand. "Come on. I have a much cooler ride."

Maka could hear the insults, the whispers, she could feel the glares. But for some reason, she couldn't care less.

Then when she saw his ride, Maka pulled her hand away. "No!"

Soul sighed. "But Maka-"

"No! I will not go on that- that- death trap!"

Soul frowned. "It is not a death trap, I've been riding for 12 years for your information."

"Do you even have a helmet?"

"Helmets give me helmet hair." Soul shrugged.

"UGH! I will not-"

"Then take the bus."

"WHAT?!"

Soul nodded. "It's either my baby or the bus. Your pick."

The blonde bit her lip with hesitation.

"We don't have all day..."

Maka pouted. "Fine."

"Great." Smirking, Soul hopped onto his motorcycle and patted the seat behind him. "Hop on."

Grumbling, Maka swung a leg over the seat. Adjusting her skirt, she blushed. _'What if it rides up?'_

"You shouldn't have worn a skirt." Soul chuckled.

"I didn't know I was going to be riding a motorcycle!" She yelled at him. Shifting, she asked, "Where do I hold on?"

"Me."

"No-ah!" The blonde was rudely interrupted when Soul took off. Her arms quickly wrapped around Soul's waist and suddenly she could feel the rumble in his chest. The jerk was laughing.

Maka frowned. She was always one to get the last laugh. Because of all her smart comebacks of course.

So, she did something she normally didn't do. Nor thought of doing.

"Don't laugh."

"Why no-ah!" Soul almost lost composure as Maka cupped his covered private. Cheeks suddenly as red as his eyes, he cleared his throat. "What are you doing Maka?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The little vixen asked innocently.

"We're going to crash if you don't stop that..." Soul warned.

"I thought you were cool Soul." She purred in his ear.

Soul shivered, lids only half opened. _'No! I have to focus! We will crash if I don't! But her hand's doing wonders...'_

Suddenly, there was a sound of a zipper.

"Whoa! Stop! Maka!"

"Hmph. Fine. We're here anyway." She zipped his pants back up.

The boy was dizzy as he parked the bike.

Maka on the other hand seemed much too giddy. _'I win.'_ She smiled to herself as she went to the back of the building.

For some reason, the pianist couldn't stop glaring at her.

"Okay. What's wrong?" She just couldn't stand it.

"You little vixen! We could have died!"

Maka winced. That was not the response she had anticipated. "Wha-ha!" She turned beat red as arms wrapped around her waist.

Being pulled to a warm body from behind was something that didn't normally happen to her.

"Soul? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He quoted in her ear, chin resting on her shoulder.

_'The pout on her face is so cute.'_

Maybe the piano bench was not that comfortable to do this on since they were originally sitting next to each other.

"S-Soul. We have to focus!"

"I am focusing Maka." His hands were now traveling up her thigh.

The girl shuddered in delight, resting her back on him.

"Soul-"

"Little vixen thought I wouldn't get her back huh?" He growled into her ear. Finally, his hands were resting on her inner thigh. So close to where she just needed him. "But you're right." His hands left her skin, making Maka look curious. "We have to focus."

_'Why that-'_

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!"

Cheeks puffed and brights red, Maka looked angrily at Soul. "YOU SUCK! YOU USED MY COMEBACK YOU JERK! THAT'S COPYRIGHT!" Once again, she Maka Chopped him.

"STOP DOING THAT WOMEN!" The white haired male clutched his head. "I didn't freaking know that books could be weapons."

Maka sighed and looked at the sheet that had only the original lines she had written. "Let's make the second verse yours. So, what do you want me to write?"

"Okay. First off, I think I should write it since the verse is supposed to be mines." Soul took the sheet of paper out of her hands. "Second, how do you know about music notes if you can't play the instrument?"

"My mama used to teach me about them." Maka whispered.

Soul focused on her facial features. Her strong, determined stature was now softened.

Eyes glazed of memories from the past, lips not that straight but curled slightly upwards into a invisible small smile, and her hands clenched into fists on her lap.

"She, uh, loved music." The girl smiled sadly. "I wasn't willing to learn how to play. But she taught me the keys and notes."

The tremble in her voice, the way her eyes began to water, her sniffling-

"Hey, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." Soul told her quietly.

Wiping away the tears in her eyes, she shook her head. "No. If you're my partner, you have to know at least some things about me."

"I ran away from my family."

Maka turned to Soul with a shocked expression. "What?"

"They abandoned me, so I abandoned them." Soul closed his eyes, memories flashing in the back of his eyelids. "They... They appreciated my older brother more than they did me."

"That doesn't mean-"

"All they did was insult me and compare me to him. Apparently, I wasn't as great as he was." He laughed bitterly. "I wasn't the child they were proud of. 'Why can't you be more like your brother? Why can't you be talented like him?' " He imitated them. "I just wasn't... Good enough." Soul sighed as he finally opened his eyes.

Hugs.

Maka didn't like them. She wasn't one to physically touch often.

"You must have it hard." She mumbled.

"You must too." He replied as he hugged her back. "Is it okay-"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Where is- where's your mother?"

Maka was silent.

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting you to tell me."

"I'll tell you when we get closer."

Soul chuckled. "We can't get any closer than this. You're practically on my lap."

Pulling away, Maka blushed. "Er... Sorry."

Soul sighed as the blonde scooted away, putting space between him and her. "So, how 'bout the first verse be mines and the second be yours. Then the third one is where we sing together."

Maka nodded. "Okay. Know what you want to write?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah. Your song's about heartbreak right?"

Maka smiled slightly. "Yeah. I've been meaning to write it for a long but didn't have time to." She sighed. "I kind of... Recently had a break up."

Soul gave a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. You aren't the only one."

Maka's smile widened. "Then this song shouldn't be hard for us."

The pianist chuckled. "It shouldn't, should it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hola! So, today is the last day of my spring break. I decided I should update with my favorite chapter ever!

But before that!

Thank you to:

15 fallen angel: Thank you for the review!

animefreak978: For adding this to your favorite stories and story alert!

The-the-star: For adding this to your favorite stories!

BeriForeverFan: For adding this to your favorite stories! I UPDATED AND PATTY WAS SO CRUEL TO ME DURING THOSE DAYS T~T

EmberMidnight: For adding this to your story alert!

xAnimeaddict1: For adding this to your story alert!

takiko44233: For adding this to your story alert!

DauntlessSoul: For adding this to your story alert!

darkangel565: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories!

itunesaddiction: For adding this to your story alert!

A2ID: For adding this to your favorite stories and story alert! Lol. Yeah, they so are. XD

ELMOSWURLDisscary: For adding this to your favorite stories and story alert!

Muah! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

"You two finished already?" Stein asked, twisting the bolt in his head.

Maka and Soul nodded.

"Hm... Early, but I'll manage. At least I have an extra day to relax before having to turn it in." Stein opened the door to the recording booth. "Now get inside you two. I'll also have to video tape you."

Maka looked bewildered. "What?! You mean, people will see my face?!"

Their producer tilted his head. "Is that a problem? Because it shouldn't be Maka. This will be a rough draft since it's your first song. Your other songs will have a much more clean cut video. But if the viewers don't like the first draft video, we could always replace it with a clean cut one."

Maka shook her head. "Everyone will know it's me. I haven't told anyone that I'm working for you guys."

Stein smiled sadistically. "Excellent. Then it will be a huge hit. Nerd as top hit on the internet."

"HEY!"

Soul rolled his eyes and pushed Maka inside the recording booth. "Let's just get this started."

The duo put their assigned headphones on, Stein coloring them according to their eye color.

Stein adjusted the camera facing Soul then the camera facing Maka before leaving the booth.

"You two ready?" He asked through the mic.

They nodded. "Ready."

As the sound of a piano came on, they closed their eyes.

**Bold: Soul**

_Italics: Maka_

**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**

With eyes still closed, Soul gestured to the camera then himself.

**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
**Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.**

At that line, both him and Maka opened their eyes.

_I travel back, down that road._  
_Will you come back?_

Maka lifts her shoulders up I'm a questioning shrug.

_No one knows._

She shook her head.

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

**I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement.**

Soul pointed up, then down.

**Number one spot and now you found your own replacement.**  
**I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**  
**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**

Soul shook his head.

**I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.**

Soul had the face of regret.

**Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**  
**See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.**

He caressed the air as if he was actually running his fingers through someone's hair.

**My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.**  
**You left me, I'm tied.**  
**Cuz I know that it just ain't right.**

Soul held that note for a while.

_**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**_

Maka pointed at the camera, then placed that hand on her chest. Soul points at his head to indicate 'thinking'.

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_  
_**Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_  
_**Will you come back? No one knows.**_  
_**I realize, it was only just a dream.**_

_When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn._  
_I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn._

Maka held onto one side of her headphones.

_And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for._  
_No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?_

_Didn't give it all my love, I guess now I got my payback._

Maka closed her eyes and threw her right hand down as fists.

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby._

She held her head in her hands

_Hey, you were so easy to love._

She placed a hand on her chest, other hand going up to the camera to indicate 'you'.

_But wait,_

Maka put the hand towards the camera in a questioning position.

_I guess our love wasn't enough._

She then threw both hands down angrily.

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._

She suddenly had an angry face on.

_And now i'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone._

Maka put a hand up looking like a phone to her ears.

_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on._

Again, she stretched a hand toward the camera.

_Cause I was wrong..._

She placed both hands on her own shoulders.

_**And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**_  
_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_  
_**Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.**_  
_**So I travel back, down that road.**_  
_**Will you come back? No one knows.**_  
_**I realize, it was only just a dream.**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_  
_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_  
_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_  
_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
**(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)**  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
**(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)**  
_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them** everything.**_

Maka and Soul looked depressed, no. Regretful.

_**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**_  
_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_  
_**Open my eyes** (open my eyes)_; _**it was only just a dream**_ **(it's just a dream**).  
_**I travel back**_ _(travel back) _**(I travel back)**, **_down that road_ **_(down the road)**(down the road)**_.  
_**Will you come back? **(will you come back?)** No one knows** (no one knows) _**(no one knows)****.**  
_**I realize, it was only just a dream**_** (No, no, no...) **_(dream...)_.

_**And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**_  
_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_  
_**Open my eyes** (open my eyes)_ **(open my eyes)**;_** it was only just a dream** (it's just a.. it's just a dream)_.  
_**So I travel back, down that road.**_  
_**Will you come back? No one knows.**_  
_**I realize**_**(I realize)** _(I realize)_, _**it was only just a dream**_  
**(baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)**

_**Nooo... Ohhh...**_  
_**It was only just a dream.**_

As the sound of the piano faded, they closed their eyes again.

Their producer smirked. "Excellent."

"Stein!" A voice rang through the studio.

Green eyes met with caramel.

Maka gasped.

* * *

The song was Just A Dream (cover) by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie.

Thank you all for reading, in advance: I'M SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE SOONER.

School's a hassle, drama and all that going on. *sigh*

So, I will hopefully update before Summer at the least.

R&R!

Bai!


End file.
